Prank Queen
by bigblackbox
Summary: YouTube Prankster Beca Mitchell pranks her girlfriend on their fifth anniversary and it goes horribly wrong. [Based off Roman Atwood's video on Youtube]


Famous YouTube prankster Beca Mitchell held her camcorder in front of her as she filmed about her next prank. She was going to prank Chloe on their fifth anniversary. She couldn't wait to see her reaction; whether she will fall for it or not.

"Okay, so it's me and my girlfriend Chloe's fifth anniversary today and I'm going to prank her by saying I cheated on her…" Beca giggled as she spoke to the camera.

She walked in to their hotel room and found Chloe lying on the bed, playing on her phone. Beca placed the camcorder behind the picture frame and Chloe peeked a little and went back immediately on her game. The brunette jumped in the bed and pulled Chloe up by her hands.

"Chlo, baby… I have something to tell you." The DJ looked deeply into her ocean blue eyes and Chloe hummed. She tightened her grip on the brunette and Beca proceeded.

"Look, I did something really wrong and I promise I-"

"What? What is it?" Chloe cut her off, worry replacing her happiness.

"Listen, okay, three weeks ago I saw this girl, okay. You know w-we kind of – uh, um kissed you know," She faked.

Chloe pulled away from Beca and placed her hands over mouth and started sobbing. She was actually crying. Real tears. Beca thought it was funny at first, but it got very serious.

"I- I… I can't believe you would do that to me Beca, we have a family!" The redhead cried.

"Babe, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll never do it again. Yes I-I cheated on you and it was just-" she sighed. "Look I'm so sorry, Chloe okay. I'm so sorry."

Chloe sobbed and Beca would wrap her arms around her but she pushed away. Beca leaned on the wall and watched her girlfriend cry. She winked at the camera while Chloe couldn't see. She kept saying "sorry" but the redhead would just sob.

"Fuck you, Beca! It's our anniversary too!" She sniffed. "Fuck you, fuck you…" Chloe whimpered but when Beca wrapped her arms around her, her sobbing subsided.

Chloe pulled away and said "I did the same, actually…"

"No you did not…" Beca warned. Chloe better be lying. It was just a prank and Chloe believed her, but this time Beca actually felt scared. Chloe could not be cheating on her.

"I did… I'm sorry baby."

"Don't baby me! Chloe for fucks sake!" Beca grabbed the pillow and slammed it onto the bed, making Chloe flinch. Beca sobbed.

"You can't do this to me… fuck you." She trailed. "You can't fucking do this Chloe I can't believe it oh my fucking gosh" she gasped, sobbed and slammed the pillow multiple times. She was angry.

Chloe covered her face with her hands as she kept sobbing quietly. When Beca had it all and yelled once more, she looked up at her and said…

"I saw you put the camera in there!" Chloe yelled, and pointed to the hidden camera with a cheeky smile on her face. The DJ gasped. How the hell did Chloe know?

"What the fuck! How did you know oh my gosh" Beca was shocked.

"Beca, don't be an idiot, I saw you!" She laughed, clutching her sides. Beca sighed in relief that her girlfriend wasn't actually cheating on her.

"Gosh Chlo, don't do this to me," she jumped back into the bed and hugged her girlfriend tight.

"You shouldn't have started it anyway!" the redhead said as she pecked Beca on the lips. Beca pulled away and made her way to the small table where the camera was placed.

"This is definitely not going on YouTube," she chuckled as she grabbed the camcorder from behind the picture frame.

"What a fail!" Chloe yelled. Beca tackled her on to the bed and ended on a pillow-tackle fight.

* * *

Beca was wrong, after all the hot sex and tackling that night, she had forgotten to delete the video on the camcorder. Chloe sneakily grabbed Beca's laptop and edited the video. The brunette would film all her pranks and Chloe would edit them for her, so it was basically her job. From opening credits of "DJPrankster" to sound effects, slow-motions, and capturing the best reactions to closing credits, Chloe was ready for revenge.

Once the video was live on YouTube, Beca woke up that morning with a massive amount of views; seven-hundred thousand views in one day, to two-thousand likes and five-hundred dislikes. Famous online news wrote articles for the prank entitled "Girlfriend cheats on Girlfriend Prank goes HORRIBLE WRONG!" The video received a number of hate, some were good remarks and some were not. The video went viral and they couldn't permanently delete it anymore. It was shared all over the internet.

Beca was angry at first, but she got over it eventually. If she didn't want this, she shouldn't have done the prank in the first place anyway. But for her it's probably okay – this will lead her YouTube career further in the future.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? This is probably my least favourite fic I've written. In need of more ideas for oneshots/prompts.**


End file.
